A Different Kind of Mask
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2011: DAY 1 – MASKS: There is a masquerade at the Fire Lord's palace, but Fire Lord Zuko is missing. When Katara finds him, he's wearing a different kind of mask from everyone else's. A mask can be the face itself.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2011: DAY 1 – MASKS: So I know most people are gonna do the generic masquerade or something…I wanted to do something a bit different ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_Where could he have gone? _Katara thought as she searched for her boyfriend, Fire Lord Zuko.

She and the Gaang were at the Fire Lord's palace for a masquerade ball, but one thing was missing…the Fire Lord. It was still early, but Zuko was always on time.

Katara worried about him. Even with though the war had ended almost two years ago, there was still trouble. Rebellions and attacks. Towns and cities that were still not ready to fully trust the Fire Nation. It was all starting to wear down on Zuko and Katara could see it on his face. Lately he would look just…tired. Like a beaten animal, down on it's last legs.

The masquerade was beautiful. Everyone was in elaborate clothing and masks. Katara was wearing an off the shoulder, velvety royal blue ball gown covered with silver filigree embroidery and draped sleeves trimmed with silver lace and silver shoes. Her mask was silver shimmery blue flowers and a large blue feather on the right side. Her hair was done up in an elaborate bun with a few blue flowers woven into it and curly strands handing in front of her face.

Giving up on her search in the grand ballroom, Katara decided to go in search for him through the palace. After a few minutes searching, she found him in his study, surrounded by papers. He was dressed in royal red robes and next to his elbow laid an elaborate red and gold mask, designed to look like flames.

"I'll be there in a minute," he mumbled. Katara sighed and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Zuko, lifting up her mask and perching it on top of her head.

A closer look at Zuko showed her bags under his eyes. How long had it been since he last slept? His forehead was creased with worry and his lips were tight. His topknot was disheveled as if he had tried to run his fingers through it a few too many times.

"Zuko," Katara said softly, sitting on the edge of the desk next to him, "You have to take a break, you're working yourself to death."

"I-I can't," Zuko sighed, "There's rumors of an uprising in the earth kingdom and a rebellion taking place in a rural town in the Fire Nation. Admiral Shodin of the earth kingdom still refuses to trust me and he holds a lot of respect in the Earth Kingdom. Getting him on our side would be progressive but he is being difficult."

"Zuko, calm down," Katara said placing a hand on his shoulder. His shoulder shook slightly under her touch.

"I'm fine," Zuko said, looking up at Katara and giving her a strained smile, "Trust me 'Tara, I can handle this. I'm okay."

"Zuko…" Katara said gently.

"Everything is fine," he said, smiling again, "Go to the masquerade, I'll be there in a minute." Katara stood up, but instead of leaving, moved to sit in Zuko's lap, taking his face in her hands.

"Don't do that," she whispered.

"Do what?" Zuko asked.

"Don't put on that mask in front of me," Katara said, "Don't act like you're fine when I know darn well that you're not. You know I hate it when you put that mask on." Zuko looked at Katara for a moment and slowly…she saw his mask crack. She saw the tired, strained, stressed Zuko that he had been trying to hide from her.

"It's so hard," he whispered, "It's so hard Katara. Sometimes I-I don't think I can do this." Katara undid Zuko's topknot, placing the hairpiece on his desk and running her hands through his hair.

"I'm scared," he said, "I'm scared that I'm just going to end up ruining everything."

"It's okay to be scared," Katara said softly, "And worried. It only makes you human Zuko."

"What if I fail?" Zuko asked her.

"You won't," Katara said reassuringly, "Look at what you've done already. The people you've helped. The cities you've rebuilt. You can do this, it's just going to take some time. And I'll be here to help you. Send General Zao's team to deal with the uprising in the Earth Kingdom since they are already there and have dealt with several. Send Captain Zekon's team to deal with the rebellion, they know how to get through to the rebels. And send Admiral Kizon to talk to Admiral Shodin, he has gotten so many people on your side already, I'm more than sure he can convince Admiral Shodin." Zuko smiled at Katara, a genuine one this time.

"You are amazing," he said, "What would I do without you?" Katara giggled, kissing his lips softly.

"Be a quivering, panicky mess of Fire Lord goo," she giggled. Zuko chuckled, taking her hand in his as he stood up.

"Now let's get to that masquerade," he said. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" she asked, "You should rest-"

"Katara," Zuko said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him, "I've been in this room all day. Trust me, I can use some time to unwind." He put on his mask and pulled Katara's back down over her face.

"I love you," he said, kissing her once more, "You know that, right?" Katara smiled, nodding.

"And I love you," she said, grabbing his hairpiece and fixing his topknot back up. She looped her arm with Zuko's as they made their way back to the masquerade.

**So there's **_**A Different Kind of Mask**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
